Delta (Jurassic World)
Delta is a major protagonist from the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film Jurassic World, and a posthumous protagonist in its sequel Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. She is a Velociraptor who was trained along with the rest of her pack by Owen Grady. She is known for being responsible for the death of Vic Hoskins. History Background Delta was the second Velociraptor to be created by InGen for the IBRIS Project. She was created using more avian DNA, resulting in more birdlike movements and actions. She belonged to a pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, and Echo. She and her pack were trained by Owen Grady, who imprinted on them in their birth. It is assumed Delta was the second in command of the pack because of her age. ''Jurassic World'' Delta and her packmates assisted their trainer in stopping the genetic hybrid Indominus rex's rampage. After her and her packmates met the Indominus rex, Delta and the rest of the raptors turned against Owen and the others. While Claire was driving the truck, Delta and Echo were chasing behind it trying to kill Claire and the boys. Delta came from behind the vehicle and pounced on a wounded InGen trooper and killed him. She later pursued the humans with Echo as they tried to escape in the vehicle. She tried attacking Gray and Zach Mitchell, who were in the back of the vehicle, but they were able to stun her with an electric prod. They soon gave up and after hearing the Indominus's roar, they ran off the road and into the trees. Some time later, Delta suddenly appeared unexpectedly before Owen, Claire, and the boys. They are forced to flee after the raptor killed Hoskins, who failed at trying to calm her down by copying Owen's hand gesture. After mauling Hoskins to death, Delta continued her pursuit of Owen, Claire and the boys before being distracted by a hologram of a Dilophosaurus that was activated by Gray, but continued her pursuit after realizing it wasn't real. She was eventually met up with Blue and Echo, who had Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach surrounded. The Indominus rex soon showed up and ordered Blue and the other raptors to attack the humans. Blue hesitates, and turns against the Indominus. The hybrid swatted Blue into a wall, knocking her out. Delta and Echo team up and fight the Indominus to avenge their fallen leader. During the fight between the Velociraptors and the Indominus, Delta was overpowered, thrown into one of Winston Steakhouse Grill's burners and incinerated, while Echo was thrown offscreen by the Indominus. Personality Delta is loyal to Owen, and is the most paranoid raptor in the quartet. She has a strong hatred for Vic Hoskins, and whenever he was present, Delta would be uneasy and irritable. Most of the time, she was very contentious, yet mellow. This quiet nature isn't to be mistaken for gentleness, or a lack of wits, as Delta is just as dangerous as her ilk, and has her limits. External links * ** * * ** Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Animals Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Female Category:Mute Category:Predators Category:Lethal Category:War Heroes Category:Military Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Hybrids Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Insecure Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Outright Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes